Capture the Flag
by thtdamfangirl4
Summary: This is my story of how Jason and Piper got together. I was trying to find a good one to read, and some were good, but none were at all what I had playing out in my mind, so I wrote one myself. Really hope you guys like it!
1. Who Is She?

**Hey, everybody! Warning: I am still new at this. I write a lot and I get good grades on creative writing at school, and I LOVE books, so I hope my fanfiction is up to par. But this is only the second thing I've published, and the first thing I have finished before publishing, although I've been writing these for about 2-3 years now. Hopefully my writing continues to grow and get better. This is a fanfic about how Jason and Piper get together. So, I wrote this over a couple of weeks and finished it about a month ago, and I really enjoyed writing it. It sucked me in, and I hope it does the same to you. **

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Rick Riordan. I do not own these places or characters. I know most people will disregard this as usually do, because it's obvious that I'm not Rick Riordan. I am a teenage girl. I do not write like him. I created a few names for characters, but most I don't go into detail. However, I do want to say that I have created quite the number of campers for this story, and I will probably use them in future fanfics. THEY ARE NOT REAL. THEY ARE O/Cs. Thanks. Enjoy!**

**-Megan**

Jason P.O.V.

Reyna. _Reyna._ Why can't I remember her clearly? All of the memories are coming back, but Reyna is fuzzy. She definitely liked me. And I kind of liked her. But I don't remember if we were together. And I can't figure out if that's because nothing ever happened, or if Hera's data wipe hasn't completely worn off yet. The kids from the Hypnos cabin told me that it's possible that I just still don't remember, although extremely unlikely. So that leaves me with the next most reliable source, the Aphrodite campers, children of the goddess of love. But of course, I can't talk to the only person from Aphrodite that I really know, Piper, because I _REALLY_ like her, and I know she still likes me, and I don't want to screw anything up before it happens at all by bringing up another girl, a possible long-lost girlfriend.

I would go to Annabeth, but she's a little busy talking to the entire world trying to get in touch with Percy. I still say Leo's her best bet. If she could pull him away from building the ship for maybe two hours, he could probably whip up some device that could allow her to reach him. But Leo is doing nothing but working on the ship, eating in the bunker for two out of three meals a day, and sleeping for about six hours every night. Anyway, that leaves the rest of Aphrodite cabin, minus Drew and Piper. I knock on the door, and Lacy swings it open. She looks at me expectantly. "Is Piper here?" I ask. She smirks at me knowingly. "Sorry, no." She says, starting to close the door. "Good." I breathe, stepping inside.

* * *

"So you're saying I almost definitely wasn't with Reyna?" I ask nervously. "Not exactly." Sarah answers. "You weren't in a serious relationship with her, at least. Well, not from your perspective, anyway."

I look at all of the makeup covered faces that surround me, confused. "I still don't understand." Carly sighs, exasperated, "If you truly loved her, he would resonate completely within you. Because she wouldn't be in your mind, she'd be in your heart." She explains. "Yeah, like even if Percy Jackson has no memories, we know he'll remember Annabeth." Sarah adds. "Percy and Annabeth were officially in love?" I say curiously.

Lacy chimes in. "Duh. Well, they haven't actually said it yet, we asked Annabeth, but it's obvious. They've liked each other since their first quest together. That was five years ago. Some psychologists have this theory that once you have feelings for someone for four months and it doesn't fade, it's considered love. It can happen before that too, but that's not the point. I don't know if I really believe that theory, but Percy and Annabeth, well, everyone can see it. The real giveaway was when he snuck on to a quest with your sister and the most lethal, boy-hating huntress in the history of the world. The quest was to save Artemis, who had gone missing. Percy snuck along because he refused to believe that Annabeth, also missing, was dead, and had to save her. That was our clue. It was obvious Percy was only partially clued in to his feelings. We think he figured it out that summer." She explains, and I cannot understand how anyone can talk that fast.

I turn to Mitchell, needing a guy's advice. I give him a look that says, _What do you think?_ He thinks for a second. "Sorry to base everything off of their relationship, but they _are_ perfect. Annabeth gave up Huntress immortality for him, Percy gave up being a god for her. He-" I interrupt him, "He was offered a godship?" Mitchell nods, and I feel a pang of jealousy in my chest. Then reality hits me. "And he gave it up for Annabeth." I say softly.

Carly smiles, "They weren't even together yet." I whistle. "You guys are right. Even Leo would have to admit, that's love." I say. "Anyway," Mitchell continues. "He searched for her the way she's searching for him now. The question is, would you do either for Reyna?" I ponder this for a minute. "No." I tell them. "I mean, I search for her. But not because of love. Because she's my friend.

Sarah nods thoughtfully, "Well, then there's your answer. Somewhere in the back of your head, in your subconscious mind, your instinct is that she is your friend. If you had been together, even for a couple of days, that instinct would be that she's more than a friend. But it's not. So you weren't dating Reyna." I nod and stand up.

Once I'm at the door, I turn around. "Does this mean I can act on feelings I have for another girl?" I ask. Lacy smiles at me. "I think we may be a bit too biased to answer that question, seeing as the girl is our sister, but yes." She responds. I feel my cheeks warm. "Who said this was about Piper?" I say defensively. She raises her eyebrows at me. "You did. I never said which sister." She replies pointedly. I blush again and say my thanks before leaving.

**Okay, that's it for Chapter One! Hope you guys are liking it! Please review! See you in chapter Two!**


	2. Chasing the Storm

**Disclaimer: Don't own most characters. I created a few, but that does not make them real, or make the rest of them mine, for I am not Rick Riordan. Sadly. Cause if I were, only the bad guys would die, and Octavian would not have killed Percy's Panda Pillow Pet. Thanks for reading!**

Piper P.O.V.

I see Jason walking away from the Aphrodite cabin. He flashes a smile at me. I try to shake the confusion out of my head, and smile back at him. He stalks off in the opposite direction and I open the door to my cabin. My half brothers and sisters look up at me with smiles that look kind of devious. "Why was Jason in here?" I ask, relieved that there is more than one person in the cabin. Carly shrugs. "He needed an Aphrodite opinion." She states simply.

"Well, why didn't he ask me?" I ask, hurt. "He said it wasn't something he could talk to you about." Sarah says. I'm confused. He talks to me about almost everything. I mean, sure, we've only _actually_ known each other for, like, three weeks, but we've connected pretty well. He's told me everything that he remembers now that his memories have returned. I guess it's reached the point where he remembers enough to throw away the past month and jump right back into his old life. But, if it were that, why would he need to talk to an Aphrodite kid? And why not me? If he's going to abandon me and everything we've been through, he could at least tell me himself. I chew my lower lip.

"Don't read too much into it, Piper." Mitchell says, "It's nothing bad." I nod, still uneasy, and head to my bunk to change out of my armor and dirty clothes.

* * *

I lie in my bed, reading a book Annabeth recommended, _The Great Gatsby_. I hear yelling coming from the other room. I sigh and get up. I walk out of my head counselor's bedroom. Sarah looks at me, stifling laughter, and points to the bathroom. the door is partially open. I open the door all the way and step into the doorframe. The group of campers behind me is full of people snickering and giggling. I see and angry Drew and a wide-eyed Lacy standing in front of the special mirror that they had installed a few years ago. It shows the person's reflection, but it highlights the things wrong with it, and mom's voice tells them how to fix it like the goddess of beauty. Kind of stupid, but helpful nonetheless. Beckendorf made it for Silena. Drew's back is turned to me, so she has no idea that I am seeing what is happening. Lacy, however, breathes a sigh of relief.

Drew continues to yell, "Why? Huh? The mirror told you how you looked and how you could fix any problems! Why does it go all dark and silent when I turn towards it? Did you guys mess with the mirror?" She demands. I look at Mitchell, who nods and shakes with silent laughter at Drew's anger.

"I... uh... it wasn't me...I don't know..." Lacy stammers. Drew huffs in frustration. "I am going to find out who messed with the magic mirror- and I know you were a part of it!-" She says, throwing Lacy a dirty look, "-and curse them so that their hair changes colors of the rainbow!" She turns on her heel and sees the rest of us. I wiggle my fingers in a wave. "Hi, Drew. Having a good day, aren't we?" I tease. She shoots me a glare and stalks out.

I turn to my cabin mates. "You guys shouldn't have done that." I say. They all look at me, confused. I love to prank Drew, especially with help from the Stolls and Megan. "What you should have done is make it tell her to make adjustments until she starts to look like a clown." I finish, and Carly laughs. I hear the call for dinner, and we file out of the cabin.

* * *

On my way down to the dining pavilion, I feel a strong arm brush against my own, "Hey, Pipes." The familiar deep rumble of Jason's voice makes my heart flutter, and I look up to see him smiling down at me brightly. It's a different sort of smile than usual, more... flirty, I guess is the right word. I smile back, mostly because the sight of him makes me giddy.

"So why were you in my cabin earlier?" I prompt him. His smile wavers a bit. I continue, "I heard that you needed to talk to an Aphrodite camper, but I wasn't good enough. What, did you guys just gossip about me? Let me guess, Drew was involved." I say, getting mad. "No! Pipes, it wasn't like that-" he starts, but I cut him off. "Don't call me that. I get that you have this whole other life that I'm not a part of, but throwing me out of the one you're stuck in is not okay with me. I'm not done." I snap at him as he tries to interject. "You're here for a few months while Leo finishes the sip, and then you're stuck with me for gods only know how long on this quest to save the world, and if you're going to gossip about me, I'm going to turn around and do the same!" I storm off to my table, and he continues to call after me, "Pipes! Piper! I didn't-" He sighs and goes and sits at the Zeus table by himself, his head lowered.

Sarah puts a hand on my shoulder. "Piper, that's not what happened." She says gently. "I don't care." I say in barely a whisper, "If he can't tell me why he was really there, then I give up. He already broke up with me without anything ever happening, and when we finally started getting close enough for him to consider it, he decides he doesn't trust me. I can't do this anymore." A single tear slides down my cheek.

* * *

I stare at my plate, but I'm not hungry anymore. I sit in silence while my siblings eat. I feel Jason's eyes on me once every few minutes, and though I can't see them, I know how sad they look. The one time I glance over at him, I notice that he isn't eating either. Chiron gallops over to the head table and says, "Alright, everyone. Now that we are finished eating, everyone come to the amphitheater to make teams for capture the flag."

I stand up, sort of robotically, and walk to the entrance of the amphitheater, listening to the conversations around me. I hear Clarisse shouting at someone who sat where she wanted to. I roll my eyes and sit down next to Mitchell. Chiron goes to stand in front of the fire pit. "We're going to do things a little differently tonight. Instead of cabin alliances, we'll have two captains, and they will pick individual campers. OK?" He asks. We all nod in agreement. "Jason. Clarisse. You're captains." They get up and stand in front of us. They flip a coin to see who will pick first, and Jason wins.

"I want Piper." He states simply. I clench my teeth and walk next to him. "Chris!" Clarisse shouts. I hear someone say, "Anyone else see a pattern?" I fold my arms across my chest and glare at nothing. "Annabeth." Jason calls out. She walks over and smiles at me, then frowns when she sees my expression. I shoot her a look that says _Later._, and she nods.

Clarisse picks all of her siblings, Nyssa, Michael Yew, , Drew, Katie and Miranda Gardiner, Butch, Castor, most of the Apollo cabin, Malcolm, and a few Hermes and Aphrodite kids. Jason picks Leo, the Stolls, Megan, a bunch of Athena kids, most of Hephaestus cabin, a few Apollo's and Nemesis's , Lacy, Mitchell, Carly, Sarah, and a Nike kid named Zach. Both teams have 32 campers. Chiron blows a horn, and we march into the forest in full armor, weapons ready.

**That's it for chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it! Sorry about the confusion, but come on. I couldn't let them get together without a struggle. HAHAHAHAHA this is fun. But don't worry, the good part comes in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	3. My New Ambrosia and Nectar

**Disclaimer: Same as always, not Rick Riordan, these are not my characters, only a few names that I made up, blah blah blah, nobody actually reads these things, because it's obvious that I am not the actual creator of PJO/HOO cause if I were a rich, successful author, I would have better things to do with my time than write internet fanfiction. But I'm not! So, reading and writing this is proving to be the BEST USE OF MY TIME EVER!**

Jason P.O.V.

Holy Hades, what do I do? If I tell Piper why I was in the Aphrodite cabin, she'll relax, but we'll never be anything more than friends 'cause she'll think I still like Reyna. If I don't, I don't even get the friendship. If I stretch the truth, I could say that I needed advice on how to ask a girl out, then make it really cheesy by asking her out right then, but I don't want to lie to her. Piper walks past me, and my thoughts become clearer. I have to tell her the truth. Everything. Then maybe she'll understand.

I start to walk towards her, but then I remember the game. We need a strategy. As I gather my team, I see Annabeth biting her lower lip and nodding as Piper hurriedly talks to her, hands flying everywhere. Annabeth looks at me, deep in thought, then says something to Piper, and they come join the huddle. "Okay. We need a strategy." I lead.

Everyone looks expectantly at Annabeth, who just sighs, "Okay. Carter, Lucas, Kate, Jack, Miranda, Claire, Carly, Zach, John, and Marcus, you guys go up the left side of the forest. Swing around and sneak behind them. Erin, Max, Nick, Lacy, Mitchell, Nat, Vince, Lynn, Colin, and Dan, go right and surround their main front. Kayla, Sarah, Matt, Mike, Mick, and I will look for their flag. Leo, Connor, Travis, and Megan, I want you to set a trap a while in front of the edge of the woods, near the Sound, which is where Jason and Piper will guard the flag. Got it?" We all nod, though Piper doesn't look too pleased to be alone with me.

We break into our groups and I walk behind Piper, who is storming ahead of me, trying to ignore me at all costs. "Pipes, I-" She walks faster. I run to catch up with her. She doesn't move away, but she pretends I'm not here. We continue to walk in silence, with me looking down, hands in pockets, and her glaring into space. When we get to the edge of the forest, we place the flag in plain sight, just as the rules say to.

"I'm sorry!" I burst out. "I hate that you won't talk to me. I hate that you're mad at me. I hate that I had a problem that I couldn't talk to you about. You're the one person I really wanted to talk to!" I can't take it anymore. It all comes out. And Piper looks shocked. And kind of relieved. But mostly still mad. "Then what?" She shouts at me. "What is it that you want to tell me? What can't you tell me? And Why can you talk to the rest of my siblings, huh?"

"I remembered a girl!" I yell. "What?" Her voice is soft and shaky. Her eyes are wide, and she looks crestfallen, so I rush on. "I remember a girl named Reyna. I couldn't remember a romantic relationship, though. I didn't know if it was just that the memories hadn't come back yet or if there was nothing to remember. I went to the Hypnos cabin to get that opinion, and Clovis told me that memories can come back in small doses, but they almost always come back whole. He said that it might be different though, since a goddess did it. So I wasn't sure. And I was really confused, cause I like this other girl now, and-"

Piper cuts me off, "You- you like a girl?" "Pipes, please let me finish, you'll see." She nods, so I continue, "And so I went to the Aphrodite cabin to see what they thought, and your siblings helped me figure out that I was never involved with Reyna that way. And then-" I am interrupted by and angry yell. I see Clarisse coming towards us, spear in hand and a very small army following, so I try to rush out what I want to say.

"And they said that it was okay if I acted on the feelings for that girl. So-" And a sword swings at my head. I duck and roll onto the ground, flipping my coin in the air and catching the sword in my hand as I leap onto my feet. I look up to see Ricky, an Ares camper, battling Piper. I focus on the threat ahead, Max, also Ares. He swings at my legs, and I jump over the blade, then slam my sword downward, meeting it with his in a cross. He slides his blade across the edge of mine and regains his stance, and for about ten seconds we strike and parry, until I deflect his sword off of mine. And as his blade clatters to the ground, I hit him on the head with the hilt of my sword. He crumples.

I see Chris, Clarisse, and two other kids from Ares coming at us about 200 yards away, and I look at Piper. Ricky is on the dirt, and her knife is still strapped to her belt. Charmspeak is awesome. She looks at me. "I still don't understand why you couldn't talk to me." I take the four steps I need to get to her and look into her eyes. She's so beautiful that when I look at her, everything else melts away. "Because," I say, and then I kiss her. She is surprised for a second, then she kisses me back. Her hands slide up my arms and slip around my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer, pressing into the kiss.

I don't know if we kiss for ten seconds, several minutes, or maybe an entire godly era, but however long it lasts, it's the greatest moment of my entire life. "Oh, my gods! Jason and Piper! Jason and Piper!" I am vaguely aware of Connor Stoll yelling to the whole forest. Just as Leo runs up, we slowly pull away. "You're the girl." I finish. Piper looks at me admiringly, with a huge smile. I lean in and kiss her again.

This time, when I break away, I see our whole team staring at us. "What?" Piper says nonchalantly. I, however, am unable to suppress the huge grin on my face. She smiles back up at me, and I lace my fingers with hers as we walk back to the amphitheater, the Stolls whooping as each of them holds one of the flags. I lean down and press my lips to her ear. "I'm pretty sure my ambrosia and nectar are going to taste like your lip gloss from now on." I whisper, and she laughs.

**AND... That's chapter three! Next Chapter is going to be the last, so hopefully you guys have as much fun with these last two as I did! Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	4. The Flag Is Captured

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HOO. Most of these are not my characters. You've read this three times already, so I'm not writing anything else.

Piper P.O.V.

Oh. My. Gods. Kissing Jason is SO much better than mist-kissing Jason. He holds my hand until we sit down, and his grip is soft, yet firm. He lets go and turns toward me. "So..." He prompts me. I sigh. "Does this mean we go back to a similar version of what happened in the mist?" I ask, trying not to sound too hopeful. He thinks for a moment, then says, "Did you like me in the mist?" I nod, trying to say, _Duh!_ Then he carefully asks the question that seems to be pressing his mind. "Were you my girlfriend in the mist?" I nod, also careful. "Then yes. But this time, I'm 100% real." He says.

I smirk. "Are you sure? So, if I reached out my hand, it wouldn't pass right through you?" I tease, pushing him playfully with the tips of my fingers. Jason shakes his head. "Nope. I'll prove it too." My heart races as he leans in to kiss me, but as his lips crash onto mine, I close my eyes, the world melts away, and not a single thought crosses my mind. He opens his mouth and deepens the kiss. I wrap my arms tightly around his neck as his hands slide into my hair. Our lips move together in synchronization, conveying words that haven't been spoken.

I breathe through my nose, not wanting to break the kiss. I assume Jason does the same because we stay like that for about two and a half minutes until Leo says, "Hey, lovebirds! Chiron's trying to talk!" We abruptly break away to see many smirking faces with eyebrows raised. Travis breaks up the same situation between Connor and Megan a few seats down, and Connor glares daggers at his brother. I laugh and turn my attention to Chiron. "I would like to say good game to all of you, and congratulations to Jason's team." Chiron's voice booms over the crowd. Our team cheers and boasts in response.

"Uh, not to put our team down or anything, but how exactly did we win? I mean, you guys were charging at the flag when Jason and I got... umm... distracted." I ask, feeling my cheeks warm at my own words. Annabeth smiles at me. Leo winks in Jason's direction and gives him a double thumbs up and an eyebrow wiggle. I hear people snicker and Drew glares at me. I stick my tongue out at her, and Jason laughs.

Chris calls out, "Well, most of our offensive squad got taken down by this line of complicated traps in front of the Sound." I shot an impressed look at Leo, the Stolls, and Megan. "And so, we were charging the flag when Jason kissed you. And, well, we've all sort of been waiting for you two to get together ever since you got back from your quest. And you were standing _right_ in front of the flag. Even Clarisse thought we should leave you guys alone. But I think that's cause she had money on it. " Clarisse glares at him, and I smile, stifling laughter. "Well, most of us did!" He says defensively.

I motion for him to go on. "Then Drew heard Connor, like, six minutes later, and we had to restrain her. Then all of you came out of the forest after five more minutes with your flag and the one you had already gotten from our team. So basically, you already had our flag, which we actually didn't know, and we figured the loss of one game wasn't worth interrupting." I nod, very grateful that they didn't barge in. I look at Jason next to me, and he smiles down at me and grasps my hand, intertwining our fingers. I smile back and rest my head on his shoulder.

* * *

I lie in my bed, a grin plastered on my face. I close my eyes ,but all I see are Jason's blue ones. I hear a knock, and I look to the door of my bedroom. "Come in, " I call, but the door doesn't open. Instead, another knock raps. I pull back the covers, walk to the door, and swing it open to find nothing. I hear yet another knock across the room. I look over and see Jason standing outside my window. I look at him in disbelief, walk over, and slide the glass pane up so that he can stick his head in. "What are you doing here?" I whisper, though I can't help but smile.

He flashes a grin. It's kind of mischievous, and unlike the Jason I have come to know, yet I can tell that this is a Jason that I have yet to meet, a Jason that has lived and been restrained, and is just now being set free. "I couldn't sleep. And then an idea came to me. Come on." He gestures for me to follow him. I roll my eyes, but I can't stop the grin that is spreading across my face. I clamber out the window and follow Jason as he grabs my hand and drags me along behind him.

He stops at a blanket that has been laid out next to the dock. I can hear the soft murmur of the waves lapping at the beach and the melody of chirping crickets. It's peaceful. He sits down and looks at me expectantly. I lie down next to him and he does the same. "So, what's this idea of yours?" I ask. Jason points to the sky and motions to the blanket. "This." He says, as if it should be obvious. I look at him, expressionless.

"See," he continues, "I figured that it wasn't fair to you or me to have never been there on that first date under the stars before. Cause you were never really there, and I never had the chance to be. So, a recreation that will be 100 times better. This." I exhale and resist the urge to go, _Awwww!_ For a few minutes, he shows me all the constellations he knows, and tells me the Greek/Roman myths behind them, and I tell him their Cherokee legends.

Jason leans over and presses his lips to mine, kissing me softly, then lies back down. "So," I say, unsure of what to do next. "We won capture the flag." "Yeah. I think we did." He says, staring at me while I look up at the stars.

**OKAY! That's my Jasper get together fanfic! I really hoped you liked it! And yes, I meant for it to be that cheesy at the end, cause I think it's cute. Well, anyway, thanks for reading it! It means a lot to know that people like my writing enough to continue to read it and follow it and favorite it and review it, so thanks, and please continue to do that!**


End file.
